The Knights and Ladies at Camelot
by terri-ellelight
Summary: Koushiro and Taichi are knights at Camelot where they find either romance and adventures of disapointment and death. Koumi/Mishiro, Mimato, Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, and Iori and Mimi


Knights and Ladies of Camelot  
  
This story is set in the Middle Ages. I hope some of you know about King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table. The men who want to be his knights have to do something to be a knight of his Table, but that would take forever to type. If you ever read Le Morte d' Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory, you'll know some of the Arthurian legends.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon(though I wouldn't mess it up like Toei did.) and don't own King Arthur legends.  
  
************  
  
The horses' hoofs crunched the dead brown leaves of the forest. Streaks of bright sunlight fell through the cracks of the foliage and lighted the wondrous woods. Two very young men, one with a mop of brown hair and the other with chestnut hair, rode on the horses crammed with lances, swords, armor, and a quantity of of their additional possessions.  
  
"Koushiro, let us stop and take a break! We've been riding since dawn!" grumbled the brown haired young man, Taichi(Tai) Kamiya.  
  
"You wish to become a knight, do you not?" the other young man asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked half bemused and half annoyed.  
  
"Well, of course. But Camelot can wait, my ass can't! It's numb and sore!" Tai argued. Koushiro sighed but reluctantly stopped his horse.  
  
"One, two, three, off we go again," he said very quickly. He laughed when Tai turned and glared at him. "Ha Ha. Just kidding."  
  
Tai got off his horse and looked around. "Perfect place to make camp." And it was too. It was a small clearing in the wooded area with a stream nearby. Trees, bushes, and flowers surrounded it and the sky could be seen clearly above the camp.  
  
Koushiro sighed again. "You need camp too? We have to get to Camelot by mid afternoon tomorrow on time to be knighted!"  
  
"Awww! Don't be such a worrywart! We'll be on time! I guarantee it!" Tai rolled his eyes as he got a few kindling. "Jeez, you're acting like my mother! And Kari (Hikari) too, for that matter."  
***************************  
  
The fast, hard, and swift rhythm of the horses pounded the dirt causing small rocks to fly.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be on time! I guarantee it!" Koushiro mocked harshly. "Yeah right!" His reddish-brown hair shone and he gripped on the rein tightly.  
  
"Hey, you believed me! Besides, so what if we're a little late!" defended Tai. Koushiro scowled fiercely at him. The two travelers rounded a bend, and there was Camelot, perched high on a hill overlooking the plain to the south and east. Both of the two men slowed down in awe at the dark, solid castle. On the plain below Camelot hill, parties of horsemen begin to form a line and trotted in circles while the trumpets blew. They finally came upon a very young knight with dark blue hair. He looked merely bored. He allowed some to pass through the gate behind him and sent others crying home. Five slow, long minutes past but just when the two were first in line, the young blue-haired knight looked back toward the castle.  
  
"I beg pardon, ladies and gentlemen, but no one shall pass through these gates anymore today. You'll have to another day!" he yelled to the large crowd. With a slight nod, the knight turned away. The crowd moaned.  
  
"No! Please wait! We would be knights of the Round Table!" Tai yelled after the knight. The knight, however, seemed not to hear and kept on walking in the direction of the bastion. Koushiro turned to Tai and glared.  
  
"Lookie here, smarty pants. We're stuck outside!" he scorned. Tai ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and sighed in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
  
"I got it! There's has to be another entrance to the castle. Come on!" Tai pushed through the crowd with Koushiro following him.  
  
"It took you that long to think of that?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Tai pushed some old woman pushing a cart out of the way. She and her cart fell, scattering the rotten vegetable everywhere.  
  
"Move people! We've haven't got all day!" Koushiro hollered impatiently. They urged their horses to go faster and then finally they arrived upon another door. This had no gate to stop people from coming in or out but had another knight guarding it. He had dark brown hair and looked much younger than both of them, including the blue-haired knight. He looked at them with disdain as they came over to him.  
  
"You can't pass through here. No one is accepted," he said to them.  
  
"We're are to be knights of the Round Table and need to go through," Koushiro explained to the young knight.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Look. No one is to go through. It's your fault you came too late."  
  
Tai got out his lance and flashed it at the young man. "Let us pass or you'll taste my blade!" he threatened ferociously. This had little affect on the knight who just looked at the lance and at Tai and then back at the lance. He raised an eyebrow and got out his lance.  
  
"You want to fight, eh? Let's fight," he said. The knight got on his horse and backed away from the door. Tai took the position opposite of him.  
  
Make sure you don't kill him!" Koushiro told the knight, looking at them with interest. "Just unhorse him."  
  
The knight snorted. "He'll be sorry he ever wanted to fight with me."  
  
Tai glared at him. "You'll be humiliated and shamed by the time I'm finished with you, you numbskull!"  
  
The knight just smirked. They paused for a moment; saluted with their lances; charged, leaning forward in their saddles. There was a loud crash and Tai's lance flew in the air, his horse knocked him off, and he landed in a huge puddle of horse crap and mud. Tai looked dazedly at the grinning knight and stood up. Koushiro was laughing uncontrollably. He had to grasp the reins firmly so he wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Humiliate me, uh?" the young knight laughed. Tai grabbed his lance and put it back away. He wiped all the crap off of him with a big white towel and threw it away.  
  
Well, I beg your pardon for speaking before my actions," Tai said, looking at the ground discomfited. The knight got off his horse.  
  
"Can we still go through? We're supposed to be knighted today!" Koushiro looked around frantically. "We'll give you money! Anything!"  
  
The knight laughed. "I suppose you could. That was a good fight," he said to Tai.  
  
"We thank you, Sir...um, Sir..," Tai said hesitantly.  
  
"Sir Cody," he answered. He opened the door for them. "I'll put your horses in the stable for you."  
  
"We give you our deepest gratitude, Sir Cody," Koushiro said earnestly as he got off his horse and followed Tai inside the castle. They rushed through the halls filled with empty armors and marvelous oil paintings. Servants who were dallying in the hallway while cleaning up were surprised to see two men running through the large entry leading to the room where King Arthur and his court feasted.  
  
Finally, Koushiro and Tai saw what they had interrupted. All the ladies-in- waiting and knights looked at them in surprise. Koushiro's hair was ruffled; his clothes a bit messed up. Both him and Tai were out of breath. Tai's hair was much messier than usual and his clothes were stained and stunk. They both looked around. Koushiro saw a pretty maiden sitting close to the King flash him an amused and beautiful smile that made him lose his breath. He flushed with embarrassment and weakly grinned back. They beauty giggled, turned to one of her friends and whispered something to her. The friend, a cute orange-haired maiden , smiled at both Tai and Koushiro. Koushiro quickly turned his attention to the crowd. Tai was scanning the room looking for the King, who wasn't hard to find since he was the only one who was sitting on a throne and was wearing a crown, showered with precious jewels.  
  
The King looked bewildered at them and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked young but had an ageing and wise gleam in his eye. Beside him sat a very old man with a long white beard and a pointed hat on his head. The old man chuckled.  
  
"What is your business?" questioned the blue-haired man whom they had seen earlier. He stood up and looked irritated.  
  
"We're very sorry for the interruption but we're a bit late getting knighted here," Koushiro said self-consciously. The crowd murmured and many people sniggered. Tai looked patiently at the knight.  
  
"Knighted? Well, why would you ever want to be late for such an occasion?" the knight ridiculed. A purple-haired lady frowned and elbowed him. He ignored her and kept on talking. "Was there something that was more important than being knighted?" Koushiro flushed but Tai glared at the knight. He opened his mouth to speak but the King intermittent him.  
  
"I think they have a good excuse for why they were late. What are your names, please? And why were you late?" he asked curiously. Arthur's eyes twinkled with mischievously.  
  
Tai cleared his throat. "Well, it was a bit of my fault," he began.  
  
Koushiro snorted. "A bit? It was all of your fault!" The crowd gave a laugh and King Arthur chuckled. Tai gave Koushiro a disapproving look that told him to shut up.  
  
"Anyways, we were traveling here to be knighted and when we were almost here, my legs gave out and I told Koushiro I wanted to stop for a moment. He didn't want to because he was eager to flirt with all the beautiful ladies here knowing that they rivaled Aphrodite," he nodded to the ladies. They smiled sweetly at them and batted their eyelashes. Some of the knights rolled their eyes at the ladies. Koushiro opened his mouth to protest but Tai cut him off.  
  
"After all the whining and complaining I did, he finally gave in. It was only to be a 2 hour break but we ended up staying there til morning. When I did wake up, I had to bang Koushiro on the head with my armor to wake him up. We hurried to your castle and waited for a long time in a long line to see if we could go in. It was dreadful. Loud kids were crying and folks carried around rotten vegetables. Just when we were first in line, this blue-haired knight said that no one can go in anymore. We tried to stop him but he didn't listen, so we went to another entrance where another knight was guarding. He wouldn't let us in either so I had to fight with him."  
  
Koushiro grinned widely.  
  
"Well, did you win?" the King inquired, smiling.  
  
"No! Tai fell on his back with one strike! The sword flew out of his hand and his horse knocked him off into a large puddle of mud and horse crap!" Koushiro couldn't control himself. He began laughing hysterically. The crowd laughed also and the old man and Arthur chuckled appreciatively. After everyone calmed down, especially Koushiro, the King asked,  
  
"Who was the knight?"  
  
"Sir Cody, your highness," Tai muttered. He gave Koushiro a furious look.  
  
"Ahhhh. Sir Iori Cody. Well, every knight in here has been unhorsed by him including myself. It was quite humiliating. I fell on the banquet table and plates and food flew and crashed everywhere. He's very young though. Where is he, anyways?" the King glance around the room.  
  
"Here, your Highness," Sir Cody said as he stood up. He was sitting at the King's table next to the lovely maiden Koushiro had seen earlier.  
  
"Yes. Were you expecting the invitation for the fight, Sir Cody?"  
  
"A bit. They looked quite desperate to get through," he answered and sat back down when Arthur smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, Koushiro, Tai. It's time for you to be knighted. Kneel, Koushiro."  
  
Koushiro knelt, Arthur drew his famous Sword Excalibur and touched Koushiro on each shoulder and on top of his head.  
  
"Rise, Sir Koushiro, and welcome to the Fellowship of the Round Table. Be ever true to your God; protect always your neighbor; honor always your King,"  
  
Koushiro rose and bowed.  
  
"Kneel, Tai," Arthur said. Tai knelt and Arthur did the same ritual to him.  
  
"Rise, Sir Tai, and welcome to the Fellowship of the Round Table. Be ever true to your God; protect always your neighbor; honor always your King,"  
  
Tai rose and bowed deeply.  
  
"They will be of true value to you, King Arthur," the old man finally said.  
  
"I believe the will, Merlin," Arthur mumbled back.  
Who's the 2 girls Koushiro saw and how will the blue-haired knight react to them being knights? Will Tai and Koushiro find love with the girls or will they be ever lost and alone? Find out in the next chapter, which will be coming out soon.  
  
How was that,eh? It took me forever. Oh yeah, Koumi/ Mishiro rocks. Jyoumi stinks cause they don't go good together. 


End file.
